


Slight of Hand to Steal Your Heart

by anarchycox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Comfort, Exasperated Gaius, Fluff, Gwen Ships It, M/M, POV Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine, Snark, confused arthur, court advisor merlin, dorks being dorks, idiots to lovers, magic becomes known, post season 4 divergence, share a room, wee bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: In retaking Camelot from Morgana at the end of Season 4, Merlin let loose with his magic, ending Morgana, freeing Camelot and whoopsy sort of exposing himself to the world. He and Arthur come to an agreement that Merlin will be a court advisor to magic, and basically have to deal with any other mages in Camelot or that come to Camelot. To aid him in this task, Gwaine is assigned as Merlin's personal knight, in part because he has zero fear of Merlin's power.Gwaine sees the stress this puts Merlin under, and decides it is his noble duty to make Merlin laugh at least twice a day.It has nothing to do with the fact that he is madly in love with Merlin. He's just being a good friend, and fulfilling his duties to Camelot.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts).



“Gwaine, you are late,” Arthur was sitting at the head of the table, and all the other of the senior knights were at the table. They were all watching him. Gwen was sitting quietly at Arthur’s side and there was still a bit of a hole in the wall from the battle.

“Why haven’t you had Merlin just fix that?” Gwaine pointed at the hole. “I mean he rained fire down on an army, you’d think he could repair a few of the holes that caused.” He saw Elyan flinch a bit. A knight, he thought was named Bernard or Herbard or Hernbort, actually made the ward off the evil eye sign. “You were just stretching your arm I am sure. Because Merlin saved all our lives, saved Camelot, and we are all grateful.”

“Of course we are,” Arthur said. “Gwaine, just sit.”

The king looked tired and usually Gwaine would tease, but a look from Leon had him sitting in his spot at the table. “Sitting, sir,” he said and the sir did make Arthur snort a bit.

“We have to discuss Merlin,” Arthur explained, “I won’t make any decisions until I have heard from everyone. This is a difficult decision.”

“What decision?” Gwaine asked. Clearly they had been already talking before his arrival. He didn’t think he had been that late, really. “Arthur, if you are -”

“I am not my father, Gwaine,” Arthur scrubbed a hand over his mouth. “Merlin did save us all. He showed that magic, the old ways can be used for good. He and I had a few talks once he was able, and I am fully aware how many times he has saved my life, saved Camelot. I am proposing this, magic is no longer outlawed, but it is overseen. Merlin becomes the court advisor to magic. Aids us when he can, and keeps an eye on magic users that come to Camelot. They have to register with the record keeper, Merlin will perform checks on them, and we go from there.”

“People should be free,” Gwaine protested. “That list could be used to abuse people.”

“Only Geoffrey and Merlin would have the list,” Arthur said. “I can’t just have magic running around Camelot. And if something were to happen to Merlin, we would need to know who to help. Blacksmiths have to register their forge, it is not different.”

Gwaine thought it was a bit different. “Magic been running around Camelot for years, saving it, as you said,” Gwaine pointed out. 

“My father was wrong about magic,” Arthur’s voice got that clipped tone it did, when he knew he might be wrong, but couldn’t see another way forward, “But the people, my people have also seen magic bring about famine, and war. They know Merlin saved them, but they are scared. They saw what Morgana did, they remember the dead walking. How do I ask them to lay aside all those fears?”

“Merlin agreed to this?” Gwaine looked around the table, and there were a fair number of nods. 

“He did,” Arthur nodded. “He thought it a fair compromise compared to what came before.”

“Suppose it does beat genocide,” Gwaine muttered, and he saw Arthur’s fist tighten. “My apologies. If Merlin supports the plan, then I do as well.”

“Good, because we agreed also that a knight should be at his beck and call for the check ins that he has to do, any problems that arise. I need it to be someone I can trust. Everyone else at the table has expressed…reluctance for the role. So the appointment is now yours.”

“I”m sorry?” Gwaine was a bit confused. “You want me to be what?”

“You are now Merlin’s personal knight of the table as he sorts out magic in Camelot. Fun thing I’ve learned about ruling - assign the job no one wants to the man who forgets to show up.” There were a few snickers at that and then business carried on, talking about borders, routing out the last of the mercenaries that Morgana had lead. He had been on those trails for the last three days, and tried to protest he should lead that mission, but Arthur pointed out that his new assignment would preclude that and Percival would tend to that task. They were dismissed and as he walked out with his brothers in arms, he looked at them all.

“Really, none of you wanted the job?” He looked at them and Elyan flinched again, Percival just shrugged.

“I am already busy enough,” Leon pointed out and fair, he was the one Arthur relied on most, the king’s right hand man. But the other half dozen men around him couldn’t quite make eye contact.

“What are you scared of Merlin?” Gwaine started to laugh at that. But no one joined him in laughing. He slowly tapered off. “You can’t really be scared of Merlin. He’s Merlin!”

“Gwaine, you didn’t see him, when he let loose. It was…” Owain shook his head. “It was…terrifying.”

Gwaine just snorted. “Merlin, skinny, sweet, snarky Merlin?” He probably shouldn't have said sweet, but no one really caught it.

“You saw the damage he wrought,” Elyan replied.

“I saw that he saved us all,” Gwaine looked at them and had to sigh. He supposed he could almost understand, but also not. Because it was Merlin. “He is my friend. Our friend. And that is that.” He gave them all a last look and headed off to Gaius’s place. Camelot was a mess only a week out from the battle, but there was cheer in the air as people rebuilt Albion. He helped move some rabble as he went and there was a line waiting for Gaius and his healing. 

Gwaine gave a nod to Gaius and knocked on Merlin’s door. There was no answer after a moment and he knocked again. “Merlin you in there, I have good news!” He heard a grunt or something and popped into the room. Merlin was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees. He looked exhausted. “Merlin, good news?”

“Banishment?”

Gwaine went and sat on the bed. “For what?”

“Not now, Gwaine.”

“No, really, for what?”

Merlin looked at him and huffed. His eyes flashed yellow and there was a dancing flame in his hand for a moment before it disappeared. “For magic?”

“I can make fire too,” Gwaine said.

“With flint, slightly different.”

“No, after mystery stew at the tavern. Don’t hold an open flame near the wind I pass after that supper.” He smiled at the eye roll that got. “See, you aren’t so special.” He reached out and squeezed Merlin’s shoulder, “Although more special than most, because you get me.”

“So, that’s the punishment Arthur decided on for me? You? I’d prefer banishment.” There was a small smirk on Merlin’s face, and Gwaine held he hands to his heart in shock.

“You are so cruel!” Gwaine tried to pretend to faint and fell of the bed and there was a small laugh from Merlin. Good. He’d ignore how that caused all his pain to flare; it was worth it. “No, your official appointment to court advisor to magic thing, duty, job?”

“That is really happening? I thought I dreamed it.” Merlin shook his head a bit. “That is really happening. I won't be hiding anymore.” There was disbelief and a hint of hope in his voice.

“Yes, and some sort of registry for anyone who is magic. Arthur said you agreed to it?” Gwaine tried to keep his voice neutral.

“Of course I did,” Merlin replied.

“Why?” 

“Because, Arthur’s life will be easier that I agreed easily to it. My name first on the list, everyone knows about me now anyways. And he can point and say see steps forward, one’s that make everyone feel safe and protected.”

Gwaine damn well knew that gleam in Merlin’s eye. “And?”

“Well, there’s been lots I haven’t told Arthur over the years. Be a shame to give that practice up.” Gwaine laughed at that, and then winced because it was difficult to hide how that hurt. “Gwaine?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re hurt,” Merlin sat up.

“Of course, lots of people were hurt in the fight.”

“No, you are hurt!” Merlin stood up and was lifting him. It was always surprising how much strength there was in Merlin’s arms, but he hauled armor and saddles around for Arthur all the time, he had to have a fair amount of strength. Gwaine found himself pushed into the main room and sat on the bench. Gaius finished with a person and another was about to step in and Merlin closed the door in their face.

“Merlin!” Gaius looked shocked. “The people need my aid.”

“Yes, they do, starting with Gwaine. He’s hurt.”

“Well, yes, I am well aware but I gave him a potion days ago, he should be fine.”

“He’s not,” Merlin looked worried. “Laughing caused him to wince.”

“Hmm, not surprising that the potion wasn’t quite enough, I’ll make another,” Gaius replied.

“I’ll give away that one too,” Gwaine said. “I’m not so bad as others.”

“Not as -” Gaius threw up his arms a bit, “After what they put you through?”

“I wasn’t in most of the battles, Gaius, there were a couple knights that benefited from your tinctures. Ale set me to rights well enough.” He leaned against the table, hoping that he looked nice and casual and not that the position made it easier to breathe. “I’m fine.” He went very still when Merlin’s hands were on his chest. He spoke in the old tongue and his eyes flared that golden colour. And then it didn’t hurt at all to breathe. “See? Fine.”

“What did Gaius mean, what you had been through?” Merlin was looking between them and somehow in all the chaos, Merlin had never learned what Morgana had put Gwaine through. And as far as he was concerned, Merlin didn’t need to.

“It was boring, and I wanked a lot to kill the time,” Gwaine replied. “So much I…dislocated my shoulder and cracked a few ribs.” And Gwaine learned there were in fact whole new levels to Gaius’s you’re an idiot face that he previously hadn’t seen.

“You wanked so much you dislocated your shoulder, in a cell with both Elyan and Gaius in it?” Merlin was also giving him the you are an idiot look. “Really?”

“I turned my back to be polite,” Gwaine smiled. "We all shit in the same pot for a week, Merlin, me wanking a half dozen times a day really not anymore indelicate than that."

“How’d you get the black eye, the split lip? Those from wanking too?”

“As long as there are no other follow up questions, yes, absolutely, I gave myself a black eye stripping my dick bare, flogging the bishop, choking the -”

“Thank you, Gwaine,” Merlin cut him off, thank god. “So, what am I supposed to do with you?”

Gwaine didn’t think he should answer, whatever you want, so he simply said, “Command me at your will.” It was basically the same, just all fancy. He gave a bow. “Court Advisor.” He left them to the line of patients waiting and headed back to the barracks. He saw a bunch of knights training in a scrum, one in the middle and couldn’t stop the flinch. When they called him over, Gwaine waved them off and went to his quarters. He lay on the bed, and no longer being in pain was able to actually drift off and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine was not going to laugh, he wasn’t, because that would be wrong and cruel. He cleared his throat. “Merlin?”

“Gwaine,” Merlin’s voice was flat and he was giving that glare that could maybe make a two week old puppy piddle itself. 

“I understand we are to take a tour of the Camelot today, let people see you living your life? Remind them that they know you.”

“That is what Arthur suggested,” Merlin nodded.

Gwaine nodded. “Can you just excuse me for a moment?” He turned and left Merlin’s bedchamber, and braced himself on the wall.

“Saw the robe, hmm?” Gaius was not looking up from where he was reading. 

“I did,” a laugh burst forth that he could hold in, and Gwaine took several slow and deep breaths. “I can do this,” he prayed to himself. “I can -”

“There is a matching hat,” Gaius added, as he pointed to one of the other tables.

Gwaine looked over and promptly collapsed to the ground, “I can’t do this.” He started laughing and honestly he was going to need a chamber pot if he didn’t collect himself. The robe was something out of a children’s story. Velvet, embroidered with stars and the moon. The hat stood in a tall point. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He heard the door open and Merlin was looking down at him. “Oh fuck, it shimmers,” Gwaine realized. He tried to get off the floor and couldn’t. He did hear Gaius cough to cover a laugh. “Arthur’s revenge for hiding your magic for years?”

“I wouldn’t laugh too much Gwaine,” Merlin dropped fabric on his head. “As my personal guard, you are to wear this cloak with your armor and not your usual red.”

That stopped his laughing immediately. He stared at the fabric and up at Merlin. “Burn it all?” he suggested. 

“It is well made, and clearly expensive,” Merlin sat on the ground next to him, “and just so…hideous. I don’t even know how to walk in this thing? Gwaine, it will drag in horse shit.”

“Or pig shit, and depending what quarter we go to, maybe even human shit,” Gwaine looked at Merlin’s cranky face and just laughed some more. “Trust me, I’ve point to out to everyone how stupid our cloaks are for being that long, no one ever listens.” He bumped his shoulder against Merlin’s “I have an idea?”

“Well, we’re doomed them,” Merlin pouted. “I look like a prat.”

“Yes, you do, but we’ll fix it. You have real clothes on under there right?”

“Of course, who walks around naked under a robe like this?” Both their eyes went to Gaius and his clothes as they both had the same and rather disturbing thought.

“Yes, you two are leaving now, don’t forget the hat,” Gaius pointed at the door.

Merlin huffed, but Gwaine hauled him up and he grabbed the hat as they went out. Merlin reached for the hat, but Gwaine put it on his own head and slung the cloak over his shoulders, having not worn his to go with Merlin on his walk about Camelot. They started their walk headed to the market, and he could feel Merlin tensing beside him. “They are staring because we look like idiots, not because you have magic.”

“They are scared of me.”

“Because you are in that stupid robe, they worry you’ll curse them with bad fashion sense.” Gwaine stopped and bought some food from a vendor and shared it with Merlin who didn’t do more than tear the bread to bits and toss it to the dirt. He was getting ready to shut down, and Gwaine hated when Merlin’s face looked like that. Merlin should smile, he had such a gorgeous smile. Gwaine went into the open space at the center of the market. “Here ye, Here ye,” he shouted.

“Gwaine!” Merlin hissed.

“No Merlin, we cannot hide it anymore. I do declare, I too have magic.”

“Oh, may the gods just kill me right now,” Merlin muttered. He then shouted. “Your only magic is managing to stay almost upright after drinking a tavern dry.” There were a couple laughs from the crowd. Merlin seemed to relax a bit.

“Nonsense! I have plenty of magic in me, but I will need a volunteer to aid me. Perhaps a buxom woman, or a man with delicious thighs?” There were some jeers from the crowd and Gwaine looked at Merlin. “Or what about you, our court advisor to magic. Will you be my volunteer?” He doffed the stupid hat and bowed to Merlin. The crowd were all whispering, it was well known that Gwaine seldom bowed even to the king.

“Alright, I’ll be your volunteer,” Merlin moved closer, “So what are you going to do then?”

“This,” Gwaine declared and reached out. “Got your nose.” He wiggled his thumb a bit between his fingers. "Right there, captured your nose. You cannot smell a thing.”

“Oh, I can absolutely smell what you are currently shoveling,” Merlin was laughing. “Give me my ‘nose’ back, Gwaine.”

“See, I have magic. There your nose is restored,” Gwaine held out the hat. He reached in and pretended he was digging around. “No, no, not looking for the chair, no, don’t need a leg of lamb right now, ooh that’s where I put that sword, ah ha!” And he pulled out a coin. “See magic?” The crowed laughed and moved closer. Gwaine tossed the coin to a child who gasped in pleasure. “I challenge you, court advisor to do magic better than that.” He smiled at Merlin, waited.

“Come on, Merlin,” a vendor called out, “You cannot let that drunk show you up. Do some real magic!”

“That was absolutely real magic, just like this is,” Gwaine reached out and pretended to pull a coin from behind Merlin’s ear. He tossed that one to a different child as well.

“That is just pitiful,” Merlin shook his head. He looked around a bit and saw flowers for sale at a stall. Gwaine watched him go over and moved as well, staying a bit away so everyone could see what he was doing, but standing guard just in case. He spoke a couple words in the old tongue and all the tightly furled buds opened, bloomed and the scent of flowers was in the air. There was some gasps and applause and Merlin flushed a bit.

“Please,” Gwaine teased, “You call that magic?” Gwaine reached into the hat and pulled out a flower he had slipped from the stall when everyone was occupied. He put it behind Merlin’s ear. “That is magic.”

“That is absurd,” Merlin declared. He went to the center of the square. “You want magic, fine, you get magic.”

Here we go, was all Gwaine could think as Merlin stood there. He was still and his eyes were closed. When they opened they were glowing and he waved his hands and spoke in the old tongue. They all heard the pounding of hooves and the ground gasped as ghostly wild horses, wisps of wind and dream galloped through the ground. A smoky pony stopped at a little girl and nuzzled against her before following all the other apparitions. Merlin swayed a bit, and Gwaine stood next to him, held him steady. 

The square was quiet until that little girl squealed, “Again! Pony!”

“Sorry, love, but I think that is all Merlin has in him today. But wasn’t it nice to see that magic can be pretty and fun. And isn’t it good to know that Merlin is also using it to protect our king, keep him safe?” He put the stupid hat on the girl’s head. “A gift for you.” He blinked when she threw her arms around him.

“I liked your magic too,” she said.

“Thank you,” he squeezed her shoulder. He looked at the crowd. “But I think we can all also agree on one thing? The robe has got to go?” There were cheers and Merlin stripped it off and was in his normal clothes. Gwaine took the cloak off and gave the material to a woman selling ribbons. “Make bags or something out of these,” he suggested.

He tugged Merlin away and the air was just different as they walked about. People were calling to Merlin as they had always done, and he was smiling again. Good. That was the people of Camelot. He was sure it wouldn’t be that easy, but it was a start. “That was gorgeous by the way. Why horses?”

“I was thinking about us out riding together, and they just manifested,” Merlin replied. “It would be nice just to get away for a day or two.”

“Soon, Camelot will be repaired and stable again. We’ll go on a small trip then,” Gwaine suggested. “What is up next? Do you have to go visit anyone yet?”

“No one has come forward. Arthur wants me at training this afternoon. Probably misses hitting me with a mace or something.” Merlin rolled his eyes a bit. “I most decidedly do not.”

“You are missed at training, we were used to your face,” Gwaine said. He didn’t mention that he hadn’t exactly been partaking in the training yet, the feel of being surrounded by men with weapons was still causing him a bit of a problem or two. He guided Merlin back to the tower. “I’ll see you on the training field this afternoon then?”

Merlin nodded. “Gwaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” 

Gwaine gave a nod and headed to the kitchens. He managed to flirt his way into some food and sort of wandered around the keep a bit, not really doing anything in particular. He turned a corner and there was Arthur and Gwen, standing close, and he was nuzzling along her cheek. He really should leave them alone. Gwen deserved her moment. He whistled and clapped, “Beautiful, the light through that window, the feelings, it should be a painting. Seriously your official portrait should look just like that.” 

Gwen laughed and Arthur glared at him. “Thank you for agreeing to be the training dummy today, Gwaine.”

Gwaine could feel the blood drain from his face. For a moment he felt Morgana leaning against him, whispering about singing for his supper. 

“Gwaine?” Gwen was starting to move towards him, concern over her features. Arthur looked like their leader, making his point. He knew which would win out.

“Of course, your majesty,” Gwaine put as much mockery in his voice as he could and continued to walk passed them. Once he was well away, Gwaine leaned against a wall and tried to breathe. It was fine, he had to get over this anyways, because he had to be able to protect Merlin if there was ever an attack.

That centered him. He would do it for Merlin. He nodded to himself and continued on. 

The pitch they practiced on was normal, but the tension in the air wasn’t. The knights were all looking at Merlin and he was standing there, tense. It was a relief when Arthur came striding forward. “Merlin, where are the robes I ordered for you?”

“I assumed you were going to be bashing at me, and didn’t want them ruined.”

“Oh, fair,” Arthur nodded. “Right, do it then.” He drew his sword and settled into a ready position.

“Do what?”

“Knock me over, with magic,” Arthur replied. “Teach us to better fight magic.”

“Oh,” Merlin looked so confused. “Mostly when you have to fight magic, I knock you out and then take care of it?”

Gwaine choked on spit at the look of outrage on Arthur’s face. Unfortunately, Arthur heard that. “Didn’t I assign you a task, Gwaine?”

“Yes, sire, you did,” Gwaine replied. He went to the rack and pulled a sword and shield. At least it was a proper sword and shield, through for a moment he just saw a toy in his hand. He moved into the ring they used for this sort of practice. “Who’s first then?”

“Three at a go at him, please,” Arthur called out.

Gwaine swallowed as a few knights stepped forward. It was for Merlin that he would conquer this fear. His sword was steady in his grip as he rested it flat on his shield, waited.

“Bullshit, no!” Elyan shouted, “He can’t. Sir, no, not yet, not after -”

“It’s fine,” Gwaine called. “Elyan, it is fine.”

“I hear you screaming at night, dreaming of what Morgana did to you,” Elyan hurried over and put his back to Gwaine’s. “At the very least, you don’t do it alone again.” 

“What Morgana did to him?” Merlin ran over. “What do you mean, what Morgana did to him?”

“Nothing, fine, told you remember, had those injuries because of wanking too much in the cell, because it was that boring,” Gwaine looked at the knights. “Attacking. You should be doing that now? The attacking as your king ordered?”

“Your king is now making a different order, and wanting to know what is going on,” Arthur came over. “Explain.”

“Nothing to explain,” Gwaine looked at Elyan. “Is there?”

Percival was frowning. “Elyan?” He had been the one to free them, and yes Gwaine had been pretty beat up. But Elyan had joked and they focused on getting Gaius out of there. Gwaine had helped make sure Gaius was safe, and Elyan had joined the battle. “Did Morgana torture him?” He knew that Elyan had been tortured, they all did.

“No, she didn’t,” Gwaine cut Elyan off. “He was the only one to suffer that fate. All good. Let’s go.”

“I am ordering you to tell me what happened,” Arthur demanded.

“And I am telling you to fuck off,” Gwaine snapped. The whole field went quiet at that. “Sire,” he added.

“Elyan,” Arthur was calm and clearly ignoring Gwaine, “What did Morgana do?”

“Gaius was starving, weak, we asked for some food for him,” Elyan said. “And she agreed, so long as Gwaine sang for our supper.”

“You have an awful singing voice,” Merlin sounded confused, “that would just torture her as well.”

“It isn’t a big deal, I’ve been captured and forced to fight before.”

“Each time she took him away, it got harder. He had to fight more people for less and less food,” Elyan said. “He would be shoved back in, bruised, broken, half a loaf of bread for all three of us, that he insisted Gaius eat, even though he needed that little bit of fuel for whenever they pulled him out next.” Elyan was looking at him. “The last time, we knew if she pulled him out again, he would die.”

“A wooden sword,” Gwaine whispered. “She was so kind and gave me a wooden sword not even the length of my forearm. The first few times it was fight one man, or two or three. That time she was bored, so I had a toy sword for a babe, and all her men ran at me.” His real sword fell out of his hand. Gwaine shook his head. “But still here, right? Got a bit more food for Gaius and Elyan. They were suffering more, anyways.” He crouched and picked up the sword. “Let’s go, Arthur said, at least three of you are to come at me.”

The sword dropped out of his hand again when Merlin was hugging him. He very hesitantly wrapped an arm around Merlin, held him close.

“I knew that wanking story was rubbish.”

“To be fair, I did have a wank or two while they both slept,” Gwaine replied. He looked over Merlin’s shoulder at Arthur. “What?” What was that look that the man was giving him. It was almost respect and that would not do. “To be fair, they were really bad fighters. Almost as bad as you, Princess.”

Arthur smiled a bit. “Merlin, let go of the man. He will practice forms and one on one sparring with Elyan. We’ll work you back up, Gwaine. You’ll be fine.” Arthur stepped away. “Come on, Merlin, knock me down with magic.”

Merlin was still clinging and he really had to let go, or Gwaine was fairly certain he’d never be able to let the warlock go. Gwaine reached up. “Got your nose,” he said. He wiggled his thumb and Merlin rolled his eyes. He did stop hugging Gwaine though, and fuck it hurt to be let go of. But he ignored that. He and Elyan faced off. “I’m going to have my revenge on you.”

“For telling them of your nobility, your honour?”

“Yes, no one is supposed to know I care,” Gwaine shook his head. “Not that I do.”

“Of course not,” Elyan rolled his eyes. “Ready?”

They both saw Arthur go flying through the air and Merlin standing there hand outstretched, looking pleased at finally being able to show Arthur what he could do. Gwaine watched as Elyan started forward, to automatically defend their king. But Arthur sat up and was laughing.

“Again!” Arthur called out, gleeful. 

All the knights relaxed, for if Arthur was truly fine with Merlin’s magic, they perhaps could be too.

Gwaine couldn’t stop watching the joy and calm on Merlin’s face, and it let Elyan knock him on his ass. Right, to work then. So that he’d be able to protect Merlin if he had to. Because he would always protect Merlin. He practiced sparring with Elyan as their king flew through the air again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stabbing, pooping and pining ahead!

Gwaine was running through Camelot, trying not to think of what he had left behind. He couldn’t help Merlin right now anyways, what he could do was deal with the man who had tried to kill Merlin. Tried to, Gwaine’s brain focused on. Because when he had started the chase, Merlin was still alive. He wouldn’t think about the amount of blood he had seen. He just ran, his only care to show the assassin how grave an error he made. Gwaine used his knowledge of Camelot and managed to duck into alleyway that let him cut the man off. He punched the man as hard as he could and he crumbled to the ground.

Gwaine grabbed the man’s foot and dragged him through the street until he found a quiet corner well away from prying eyes. “Who sent you?” he kicked the man hard, brought his boot down viciously on ribs. “Who sent you?” he shouted. The man wasn’t answering and Gwaine just started delivering as much damage as he could. He felt arms pulling him away and fought. “He hurt Merlin!”

“We know,” Percival was holding him tightly. “The king wants him alive though. To talk.”

“I’ll never talk,” the assassin swore.

Elyan began to bind him up. “You will, or we’ll let Gwaine loose on you again.”

“Doesn’t matter, I never fail, that dagger was poisoned, he is already dead,” the man began to laugh. 

Gwaine had never felt such rage and in it managed to break free even of Percival’s grasp. He was about to deliver another kick, but felt frozen in place.

“I’m dead? Huh, bit weird then I am walking about isn’t it?” Merlin walked passed them all, and looked at the assassin. He pressed a hand to his heart. “No, it’s beating, so I think I am alive. Sorry about that.”

“That poison never fails,” the assassin paled. “It is -”

“It tickled, I threw up,” Merlin offered, “Let me guess. Somewhere out there doesn’t like that Camelot might start using magic. Because we already have the best king, the best knights there are. We add magic into our defenses we are unstoppable. And that scares certain people. Well you know what, they should be scared, and you? You are going to tell them just how scared of Emrys of Camelot they should be.” Gwaine watched as Merlin’s eyes glowed and it seemed the ground just opened up and the assassin was then gone. “Sent him back to his employer. Think he’ll arrive in one piece.” Merlin then passed out, and Gwaine freed from the spell, just managed to catch him.

“Fuck,” Gwaine whispered.

“That was insane,” Elyan agreed. “Glad he is ours. Did anyone know he could do that?”

“I don’t think even he knew he could do that,” Gwaine replied. He held Merlin close. “I need to get him to Gaius.”

“I can carry him,” Percival held out his arms, and Gwaine didn’t growl, thank the gods, but it was close. “Or you have him, just fine.”

“I do,” Gwaine agreed and carried Merlin home. Gaius was fussing with potions. “He, is he fine?”

“He will be, there is still some of the poison in his system that will need to be flushed and that will be unpleasant, but his magic removed most of it.”

Gwaine put Merlin down gently on the man’s bed. “He was magnificent, Gaius.” Gwaine could not help himself and stroked Merlin’s hair. “How powerful is he? He called himself Emrys?”

“That is his druid name, the one that destiny foretold.”

“Destiny?”

Gaius looked more serious that Gwaine had ever seen him be. “Gwaine, he is the great warlock there ever was or ever shall be.”

“You’ll scare him, Gaius,” Merlin muttered and sat up a bit. 

“Not even a little bit,” Gwaine reassured. He grabbed a rock off Merlin’s nightstand and held it and then made it disappear. “Bet you can’t do that,” Gwaine challenged moving the rock about switching it from one hand to the other. “Ooh I made a man fall through the earth back to wherever he came from. Big deal, you can’t even tell which hand the rock is in.” Gwaine held his two hands out.

“That one,” Merlin said pointing to the correct one. 

Gwaine threw the rock over his shoulder. “Nope. See? Empty. Greatest warlock of all ages can’t even tell where a rock is.” He snorted and shook his head sadly. “I don’t know. I think maybe destiny is lying to someone.” 

Merlin laughed a bit at that. “You are the worst at slight of hand ever.”

Gwaine smiled. “I am certain there is someone worse out there.” He looked over at Gaius who was bringing a goblet over. “Now I hear we have to purge poison from your system, how do we do that?”

Merlin snorted. “We don’t do anything. You are leaving and Gaius and I will take care of it.”

“Merlin an assassin almost killed you, I am your bodyguard. Do you actually think I am going anywhere?” Gwaine shook his head. “You are not leaving my sight.”

“Gaius?” Merlin’s voice was squeaky. “Gaius this is your tower, kick him out.” He looked more scared than when the assassin’s blade had sunk into his shoulder.

“How about he can wait outside?” Gaius offered. “A fair compromise.”

“You still have windows. I am not failing in my duty again.” Gwaine looked at them.

“Gwaine shortly, I am going to be shitting until dusk almost nonstop, unless I am puking to make sure that all the poison is out of my system. I would really rather you not be around for that,” Merlin snapped.

Gwaine nodded. He went over and took one of the chairs and sat in the corner farthest away from Merlin and Gaius. “This is all I am willing to give you.”

“Gwaine, this will be embarrassing.”

“Merlin, we’ve camped together. We’ve seen each other in less than ideal circumstances.” 

“It is a bit different,” Merlin glared at him.

“If I had to do this, would you leave my side?”

“Of course not, you are my friend and if you needed me -” Merlin cut himself off. “Don’t be clever.”

“You are my best friend, Merlin. Whatever you need, I don’t mind helping.” Gwaine smiled at him. “I really don’t. Trust me, I have dealt with worse.”

“Really?”

“Well, you are scrawny, how much can you actually shit?” Gwaine pulled out a whetstone and set to taking care of his weapons. Hours later after countless empties of chamber pots, Gwaine was deciding he would rather die than ever let Gaius remove poison from his system. But the last dose of the potion had been two candle marks ago and Merlin had actually moved from behind the screen and hadn’t had to run or crawl back behind in a fair bit. 

Gwaine left the tower just long enough to get servants to fetch water. “Gaius, bathing tub?”

Gaius gestured and Gwaine dragged it closer to where Merlin had set up camp. Merlin groaned and went behind the screen again, but things sounded less…dire than they had been. There was a knock and Gwaine took the buckets. The servants tried to insist they couldn’t let a knight do such a menial task, but a look had them agreeing. He carefully poured the hot water into the bath. “I trust you have something that could go in the water that is soothing?” he asked Gaius and Verbena and Lavender was added. “Lovely.” He turned to the screen. “Merlin? We have a bath ready for you?”

“That’s nice,” Merlin agreed. They could hear no movement. “I can’t move,” was finally heard. “Gaius?”

Gwaine waved him off. “I’m here.”

“Gwaine.”

“Eyes closed,” Gwaine swore and walked around the screen, arms out. “Hands?” He took a few more steps forward and then hands brushed his. “Ready?” 

“No,” Merlin sighed. “But yes.”

Gwaine hauled him up, and carried him just like he had earlier. Merlin had switched to a nightshirt hours ago, and when Gwaine’s foot banged against the tub he carefully eased Merlin down against him and pulled the nightshirt off. Up and again and Merlin was in the water. “All covered?”

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed. “This feels really good.”

“Good.” Gwaine started to leave but Merlin’s hand caught his. He looked down at Merlin, who was pale, lips bloodless. There was a bit of a tug and Gwaine sat next to the tub. “So, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

Merlin snorted a bit. “So fun, the most fun ever.” He moved his hands in the water a bit. “You know it wasn’t your fault right?” Merlin was looking at him. “That person they had magic imbued into their cloak made them not invisible but unnoticed.”

“I am to keep you safe.”

“You scream for help and as soon as you knew I was in safe hands, you chased down the person who stabbed me, caught them even though they had an impressive lead. You were amazing, Gwaine, just like you always are.”

Gwaine did not know what to do with that. “Want to see a magic trick?”

“Sure,” Merlin smiled. “What are you going to make disappear this time?”

“Appear,” Gwaine pulled a small flower from behind Merlin’s ear, tapped his nose with it, before handed it to him. “Bet you can’t do that.”

Merlin whispered something and then flowers were raining on Gwaine’s head. Gwaine tossed most into the bath water, but gathered a few and made them into a crown. He put it on his head. “How’s it look?”

“As if you didn’t know how beautiful you are,” Merlin splashed a bit of water at him, and sank as far as he could into the tub. “I’m going to sleep in here.”

“No you are not,” Gaius was done with all his fussing. “You are going to drink this light sedative and then Gwaine will carry you to bed, so that in the morning you are all nicely back to health and not worrying me.”

Merlin drank what Gaius gave him and stared at Gwaine. “One more carry?”

“A million if need be,” Gwaine promised. He helped Merlin stand and step out of the tub. Merlin had enough energy to dry himself and put on a clean night shirt. Gwaine made sure that his eyes never dropped below Merlin’s shoulders. He then lifted Merlin and carried him to his bed. Gaius already had the covers back and Gwaine smiled as he tucked Merlin in. “There you go, sweetling,” he whispered. 

“What was that?” Merlin yawned and curled into the blankets.

“Nothing,” Gwaine replied, “You are dreaming.”

“I know. I dream about you a lot. Nice dreams. You never have a shirt on in them.” Merlin was asleep between one breath and the next and Gwaine sort of stood there, unsure of what to do with what he had just heard. Merlin dreamt of him. He wouldn’t remember so Gwaine bent down and lay a small kiss on Merlin’s brow and left. 

“Look after him, I’ll be back in the morning,” Gwaine said. Gaius gave a nod and Gwaine opened the door to head down to his quarters. He stared in confusion though because it seemed like his quarters were heading to him. “I’m sorry?”

Arthur was following the servants who were carrying his bed and his chest. “Someone tried to kill Merlin.”

“I am aware,” Gwaine wondered if he was going to be punished that he didn’t stop the attempt. He straightened his shoulders ready for whatever the king would say.

“You did well, catching the man, but it made me realize that opening Camelot to magic, acknowledging Merlin? It will open him to more assassination attempts.” Arthur gestured, “His room is through there.”

Gwaine watched his bed going into Merlin’s room. “I don’t understand.”

“You now live here, at least until the quarters I am arranging for him to suit his new role are ready. Then you will move there as well.” Arthur smiled. “You will stay attached to him, now all the time.”

“Arthur -”

“He is my best friend, Gwaine, and he almost died today. He is your best friend too, so I know you feel as I do. We are keeping him safe.” Arthur nodded, his word final.

“He is going to be annoyed, I am going to hear about how he can take care of himself for days,” Gwaine groaned. 

“Yes, you will,” Arthur sounded smug, “enjoy. Nice crown by the way.” He left and so did the servants.

“Gaius?” Gwaine looked to him for guidance but the man was packing a bag. “Where are you going?”

“If you think I am sleeping here with the two of you, you really are as foolish as you like to pretend you are.”

“Are you worried of an attack?”

Gaius just laughed, “No, I am not dealing with the longing gazes. When you two get it sorted, I’ll return.”

“Sort what?”

But Gaius didn’t say anything else just packed a few more things and was gone. Gwaine tried to sleep on Gaius’s bed, but it felt odd and smelled of old man. And he knew that his bed was just in the other room. Gwaine quietly went into Merlin’s bed. To fit it, it was barely a hand width’s separate from Merlin’s. He stripped his shirt off, the boots were kicked off and he lay down. When they had camped together he had sometimes watched Merlin sleep. 

This time, it wasn’t any different. He just stared at Merlin until his eyes couldn’t stay open anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gwen?” Gwaine looked around the room, it was really beautiful, well appointed and almost enough for what he thought Merlin deserved. But there was a problem. “Is there a side room?” He moved about as if to make another door magically appear.

“No, Arthur was very specific in picking this room. One way in and out, Narrow windows that no one can climb through. Safest room in the castle.”

Ah, so that explained it. “I will no longer be rooming with Merlin then. My things have been returned to my old quarters.” That was fine. In the last couple weeks he hadn’t gotten used to the breathing sounds of a sleeping Merlin. Or the way their beds had been pushed together, and how many a night, Merlin had ended up in his arms, even if by morning he was gone. But it was completely fine that he was moving back to quarters.

“No,” Gwen laughed a bit, “you are to remain attached to Merlin’s side. Arthur has been ranting a bit about the safety of Merlin. As if Merlin can’t summon a dragon whenever he needs to.”

Gwaine blinked. “I’m sorry, he can what?”

“Oh, you missed that part,” Gwen giggled. “He is the last dragonlord, unless I suppose he has a child.”

“Merlin can get pregnant?” Gwaine needed to sit down. He thumped into a chair. “Who’s the father? They better make an honest man out of my Merlin.” Gwaine’s brain couldn’t stop. “No, no I don’t trust them. Merlin and I will raise the baby, all there is to it.”

“How much ale have you had?”

“I haven’t had more than three drinks a week since I was assigned to Merlin. Oh, a girl would be nice. With Merlin’s eyes and magic. That would be lovely wouldn’t it?”

“What would be lovely?” Merlin asked carrying a laundry basket into the room.

“Your baby, since Gwaine has decided you are pregnant,” Gwen was grinning. “How are your ankles feeling, any morning sickness?”

“I have always liked the name Aelinor,” Gwaine offered, “if it is a girl. You could pick a boy’s name.”

“I know you have impressive skills, but how did you get drunk in the thirty minutes since I saw you last?”

“He isn’t,” Gwen gave Merlin a pointed look, “seems he’s mostly stopped drinking since he became yours.”

“He isn’t mine,” Merlin had an inflection in his voice that Gwaine couldn’t quite understand, one he hadn’t heard from the man before. “Also, I’m not pregnant. I know Arthur calls me a girl a lot, but I last I checked I don’t exactly have the components needed to be pregnant.”

“Yes of course,” Gwaine smiled, “magic can do odd things though?”

Merlin smiled, “Not that odd.” He put the basket down. “I’m going back to get my books now. Help me?”

“In a moment, then we’ll move my stuff back to my quarters.” Merlin nodded and headed back out.

“Gwaine, you are sharing this room with Merlin.”

“But there is only one bed,” Gwaine stared at it. It was nicer, bigger than even Arthur’s - a luxury for a man who had been denied so much for years. 

“I know,” Gwen gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I am sure you’ll manage. Might even more than manage,” she whispered in his ear and he jolted, ready to protest but Gwen was already gone.

“She’s going to be a really good queen,” Gwaine muttered to himself. He went over and pressed his hand to the mattress. It was a lot better than what they had in Gaius’s tower, and being here meant Gaius could actually return to his own rooms, since every time he saw them, he would say, still nothing, and shake his head and leave right away.

Which was absurd, because there was nothing to still. He sat and then lay down on the bed. It was really comfortable. Gwaine stared at the ceiling, laced his fingers over his stomach. 

“Really? I could use a little help and you are napping on my bed?” He could hear books being thumped down on a table.

“Our bed,” Gwaine said. “I am not to leave your side, so this is our bed.”

“Oh, very well then.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Grew up poor, Gwaine, we shared a bed,” Merlin replied. He came and lay down and you could have fit Percival in the space it was so big. “This is hardly sharing with all this space between us.” Gwaine unlaced his fingers, lay a hand in that empty space, and for a moment fingers brushed against his. “Come on, lazy bones, let’s get everything moved over.”

It only took a couple hours and they were all settled into the space. They went for a walk through lower down and Merlin paused. “Merlin?” Gwaine’s hand went to his sword. But the frown was leaving Merlin’s face, a smiling growing.

He was enchanting.

“There is magic nearby,” Merlin said, “I can feel it. And it isn’t hiding.” He started moving quickly through the crowds and Gwaine followed. They stopped when they saw a trio in the crowd. Performers fire breathing, and juggling. “There,” Merlin was almost bouncing.

Gwaine kept an eye on them as they finished their show and collected the coins scattered at their feet. The fire breather saw them and came over. “You are Merlin, the court advisor?”

“I am, how did you know?”

“In Camelot find the plain dressed man who exudes power, followed by a knight with his heart in his gaze, and you will find safety. We present ourselves to you.”

“You are the first,” Merlin couldn’t stop himself and reached out and hugged the man and it was adorable.

Gwaine stood there as Merlin spoke to them, welcomed them to Camelot. Apparently he had even prepared housing in case any magic arrived. Merlin lead them through warrens to a simple three room cottage but the performers looked so relieved. “This is for us?” the woman moved around. “We’ve been on the move for months. Years.”

“It isn’t much, I know,” Merlin began.

“It is a great deal the man reassured. I am given to understand we have to register?”

“Oh, yes, hello,” Merlin waved at them. “All registered.”

Gwaine snorted and rolled his eyes a bit. “I think you are supposed to write their names down?” He realized something. “And wait, that list is supposed to be private. How do you have a guard like me, and maintain their privacy.”

Merlin was confused. “Gwaine, it is you.”

Gwaine was entirely lost. “I don’t follow.”

“Gwaine,” Merlin smiled at him, and it as large as it had been when he had seen the mages, “I trust you completely to protect and help them just as I will. You are my man, aren’t you?” There was that look in his eyes from earlier, when he had suggest to Gwen that Gwaine wasn't his. But here he was now, suggesting that maybe that hadn't been the truth, or Merlin hoped maybe it hadn't been the truth. He was asking if Gwaine was his, and there was only one answer.

“Until the day I die,” he promised. They helped the people settle in, just as they had that morning and Gwaine had to smile at how magic was making it’s home on Camelot.

That night they were eating and Arthur was quite pleased with himself. “Merlin, how do you like your new quarters?”

“Meh,” Merlin replied, “Suppose they’ll do until you can arrange something nicer.”

“Nicer!” Arthur glared at him. “Those rooms are magnificent!”

“Rooms?” Merlin frowned. “There is one room. I know you find counting difficult, Arthur, but I am pretty sure that you can count to one.”

“One?” Arthur made that confused puppy face he did, “I assigned the servants to ready for you the guest suites in the west hall. So that you could have a study, Gwaine his own room. Lord above, Merlin, did you infect all my staff with your incompetency before you switched jobs?”

Gwaine watched them snipe at each other over what room or rooms that Merlin had been given, and Gwen was very focused on her meal. “Gwen, would you perhaps like to weigh in on this?” Gwaine called to her. He watched her flush a little bit.

“I changed your orders, Arthur,” she finally admitted. “Merlin gets cold at night, and the rooms you wanted for him are drafty. He’ll sleep better where I put him.”

“How do you know he gets cold at night?” Arthur’s face now was angry puppy. “MERLIN!”

“We’ve camped together, you clotpole,” Merlin threw a bit of bread at Arthur, “and she actually pays attention.”

“I pay attention.”

“If you did, you would have noticed he had magic,” Gwaine muttered, annoyed at the easy banter between the men, and trying to figure out why Gwen was pushing this. Things were fine. 

“I hid it very well,” Merlin protested. He then shrugged, “to be fair I didn’t, you just all don’t notice anything in a fight that isn’t a sword.” He looked at Gwen, “You picked the right room, I hate the ones that Arthur is referring to.”

“There is only one bed in that suite,” Arthur was back to the confused puppy face.

“I know, perhaps Gwaine will help keep Merlin warm when he gets cold,” Gwen brought her goblet to her mouth to clearly hide her smile and all the knights whistled.

“Why would he do that?” Arthur looked so lost.

“Thank god you are pretty,” Gwen muttered.

“Oh, this is because Gwaine has been in love with Merlin for years!” Leon blurted out, pleased with it all. “Clever, Gwen.”

That was just all too much. Gwaine stood and gave a bit of a bow, only of course it had been to Merlin and not the king. “May I be excused?” he asked.

“That should be asked to me, shouldn’t it?”

“You made him, mine, remember, technically he does have to ask me I think?” Merlin looked utterly uncertain. 

And Gwaine couldn’t quite let that stand. “No, Merlin, he didn’t make me yours, I was that from the moment I met you. Percival, watch over him tonight?” Gwaine gave a nod and left the dining hall, the castle, and then Camelot. He needed some breathing space to sort it all out. He didn’t want to go far though and went to a clearing just outside the walls. He knew Merlin liked this space, and it seemed a good place to just rest. He leaned against a tree and started up at the castle. He realized from this angle he could see the room that Gwen had given them. 

She meant well, she wanted her friend to be as happy as she was. He could understand that, he could, but while yes perhaps he had feelings for Merlin, that didn’t mean they were returned. Merlin wanted his friendship, nothing more. And that was enough. Some of Merlin was better than he ever thought he would have. But now after all that, Merlin would probably request another knight be given to him, the situation too awkward.

He could hear a noise, and felt wind against his cheek. The earth reverberated as something landed. By the time he opened his eyes he had his sword well in hand. But he was pretty sure that his sword would do fuck all against a dragon that size. “I know the last dragonlord, and am fairly certain that he would not want me eaten.” Though after that dinner, who knew?

“I am aware of that, good knight. I heard his call and am answering it.”

“You are aware?” He was talking with a dragon. Gwaine couldn’t stop the giggle that came out. “Are you a dream?”

“No, Gwaine, I am perfectly real, and I trust you are treating my young warlock well?”

“Am I getting a be good to him talk from a dragon?” Gwaine slowly stood and sheathed his sword. He moved a little closer, because well, if the dragon wanted him dead, he’d be dead already.

“Are you good to him?”

“He’s very good to me,” Merlin called from the other side of the field. “Hello, Kilgharrah.”

“Hello, Merlin,” and the dragon actually bowed its head to Merlin. “You called? I trust it wasn’t just to meet the knight you go on about?”

“He goes on about me?” It was dark enough it was hard to tell if Merlin was blushing.

“He likes to show off his magic, so maybe I wanted to impress him a bit,” Merlin replied and held out a hand, and the dragon actually pressed its snout against it. “You are well?”

“I am, Merlin. And this knight carries no magic in him.”

“I can do this,” Gwaine replied and rolled a coin over his knuckles and without thinking pretended it fell from the dragon’s nose. Both the dragon and Merlin just stared at him. “Yes, well, I am sure you are rethinking eating me now.”

He learned that dragon’s can roll their eyes in annoyance and without another word the magnificent beast flew off. Gwaine and Merlin watched each other. Gwaine went to his knee. “My lord,” he whispered and bowed his head. He couldn’t think to do anything else.

“What are you doing that for?”

“I don’t actually know, just seemed appropriate to bow to the last dragonlord.”

“Well, only until the baby,” Merlin patted his stomach and Gwaine fell over in numbness. “It is yours, of course.” He started laughing and Gwaine tugged at his ankle so that Merlin was sprawled on the ground with him. They stared up at the sky. In a story the stars would be shining, the moon glowing. Instead it was overcast and smelled like an incoming storm. “I like Rhys for a boy,” Merlin added.

“Pretty sure you have to have sex to have a baby,” Gwaine replied. “And I believe you said there was no magic that could make you pregnant.”

“Minor details,” Merlin waved off a hand.

“Oh we ever fuck, Merlin, I promise there will be nothing minor about it,” Gwaine spoke and the words only registered after he finished saying them. “I mean -” he quieted because he honestly could not think of what to say. He lay there, not daring to move, and fingers brushed against his. He took the offered hand. “I am yours,” Gwaine finally said.

“I know. What I don’t think you know though, is that I could be yours? If you asked.”

“You deserve more, better. Everything. You are Merlin,” Gwaine looked at him. 

“Gwaine? I don’t want better. Better seems like work. I would have you.” 

Gwaine shook his head, because that wasn’t right, and he was going to sit that Merlin seek someone else. And then quick as anything two of Merlin’s fingers tugged at Gwaine’s nose. He watched Merlin’s thumb wiggle between.

“Got your nose and you don’t get it back until you agree that I can be yours too. You’ll look awfully silly without a nose.”

“Do you really get cold at night?”

“I do,” Merlin kept holding that hand up, the thumb poking out. “I think in a bed that big, I’d get very cold.”

“As your knight, it is my duty, and my pleasure to keep you warm,” Gwaine replied and that thumb pressed against his nose.

“Then you may have that back,” Merlin stood up. “Come on, race you. First one there gets to jump on the mattress?” Merlin didn’t wait for an answer just began to run back to the keep and Gwaine followed him, as he always would.


	5. Chapter 5

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur shouted, “We are pinned down! Get cover!”

They had fallen into a trap and Leon was knocked out, Arthur was bloodied. Gwaine had an arrow in his arm but at least it had gone all the way through. It had been a trip for a tournament to the neighbouring kingdom. Good relations, and it had all gone well. But apparently there were groups out there, who objected to the King of Camelot keeping his life.

Merlin rather vehemently objected to that objection.

He was walking away from cover and fuck, Gwaine ran next to him, protecting his back. “Gwaine, not you too.”

“Sorry, Arthur, I am his man, always,” Gwaine said and moved, took another arrow, one that would have killed Merlin. “And if said man could maybe hurry the rescue up, just a touch?”

Merlin turned and smiled at him, eyes that golden colour. Gwaine could hear an arrow loose and covered Merlin completely. But he didn’t need to, because it seemed that the very trees moved, encased the knights in a protective shield. Gwaine looked up and saw the bark and leaves close in, protect them. “Bet you can’t do that, with your magic,” Merlin teased.

“No, I can do this though,” Gwaine lifted his arm and winced, “Or not, never mind.”

“Shit,” Merlin looked at the couple of arrows in him. Gwaine let Merlin fuss, and between he and Elyan the arrows were removed, everyone taken care of, and still the trees didn’t move. 

“Merlin how long can you hold that spell?” Arthur asked.

“Oh I am not holding it, once you reshape the world it will hold like that. At least it does for me, since I’ve been practicing.” Merlin smiled at them. “Having the time to just study, especially with all the druids and mages that have moved to Camelot has been a boon to my skills.”

Arthur looked at him. “Exactly how much magic is in Camelot now?”

Gwaine made a slicing motion at his throat. Arthur was good with Merlin’s magic, and Gaius’s and understood it was mostly fine, but he didn’t need to know what was going on in lower town anytime soon. Or ever really.

Though even Princess was likely to notice the magic school that Merlin and a couple of others were slowly putting together. Arthur saw the motion Gwaine was making and Gwaine smiled, tried to pretend he had just been scratching at his beard. “Merlin, all the magic users have been registering, as we agreed, correct?”

“Of course, Sire,” Merlin replied which everyone gathered meant it was a complete lie. He only called Arthur Sire when he was trying to get his way. “I know exactly who every magic user is in Camelot.”

“All written down?”

“All carefully recorded in one of the most secure possible locations.”

Gwaine bit his tongue as Arthur was clearly deciding whether to push at that more or not. Because Gwaine knew the secure location was Merlin’s mind. Luckily there were still in the middle of a threat far from home and that had to be dealt with. 

“Very well, so long as you have it all under control. Now how do we deal with the fact that beyond this tree shield are a group of men who want to kill us?”

“Merlin could call his dragon to burn them to a crisp?” Gwaine suggested.

“Kilgharrah is not mine, and he tends to get pissy if I call on him too much. Still a bit mad about our - well, anyways -” Merlin flushed. “Could call some wyverns, but then we’d probably have to deal with the wyverns.” Merlin was clearly thinking. “Oh, never mind, everyone close together,” he ordered and no one moved. “Excuse me, I said close together.” 

Gwaine moved and the others did as well. Gwaine watched as Merlin cast and all the trees exploded out wards, launched from the earth like a catapult loosing stone. “God, he is so damn gorgeous,” Gwaine didn’t care how foolish he sounded, because it was true.

“Merlin, gorgeous?” Arthur snorted, “Gwaine, I cannot have a knight with eyesight that poor in my company.”

“Good thing then, that I am not yours,” Gwaine replied and went over to make sure that much magic hadn’t tired Merlin out. Luckily it was the sort of work that made the man giddy and not exhausted so he was able to put Merlin on his horse and they were on their way home. Near Camelot Elyan paused.

“What exactly did you do to piss off a dragon, Gwaine?”

They were all staring at him, and Merlin was giggling, still magic high.

“Might have asked for a ride,” Gwaine answered and guided Merlin’s horse to the stables. He plucked Merlin off the horse, and servants took over care of the beasts and Gwaine gently held Merlin and headed to their room in the castle.

“I can walk you know,” Merlin was smiling at him.

“Indulge me a bit,” Gwaine replied. He carried Merlin to their room and tossed him onto the bed. “You should take it easy, you know how that much magic causes a delayed reaction. You’ll be tired soon.”

“And lecherous,” Merlin grinned.

Gwaine began to strip down. “And lecherous,” he laughed and climbed onto the bed astride Merlin’s lap. 

“Gwaine you are naked!” Merlin was staring at him. 

“Yes, I often am in our bed,” Gwaine knew what Merlin meant though. He held up his closed fists and began to wave them around. Pick which one is magic. Merlin always guessed right when they played that sort of game. And sure enough Merlin tapped his right knuckles. “Close your eyes and I’ll do real magic.” Merlin without a moment’s hesitation closed his eyes and Gwaine put his necklace on Merlin lay the metal against that pale skin, the ring and charm rested well against his throat. “There we go.”

Merlin opened his eyes. “Why?”

“Talisman, kept me safe, will keep you safe.” Gwaine smiled, “And it is a promise, that I am yours.”

“I know that,” Merlin swore. He took off the scarf he always wore. “You could have this. It came from my neck too!”

Gwaine took the offered fabric and kissed it before putting it on the table. “My thanks. My love,” it was an endearment, a promise. Merlin pulled him down close and Gwaine smiled. “Now how about I show you some real magic?” His hand slid into Merlin’s pants.

“How about you do?” Merlin agreed.

“Merlin, I came to check on you,” Arthur called as he stepped in without knocking. “Must you two always be…touching like that?”

“Yes, we must,” Merlin said. “Now how about you leave us alone?”

“See I would but I was curious and went to lower town, and got thanked for the money I am spending on a school? Would you care to tell me about this?”

“Not really,” Merlin muttered against Gwaine’s skin. “Arthur, let me have sex and then a nap, and I will tell you all about the magic festival you are throwing in a few weeks.”

Gwaine groaned, “Merlin, now he won’t leave.”

“MAGIC FESTIVAL?” 

“GWEN!” Merlin yelled and put magic into it so it rang through the whole castle. She came running in a couple minutes later and took one look at the scene. She smiled at Merlin and then whispered something in Arthur’s ear which made him flame red and let himself be guided out without another word. Merlin used his magic to shut and bar the door. “Now where were we?”

Gwaine kissed Merlin’s throat right neck to where his jewelry now hanged. “Right about here,” he replied. He kissed the middle of Merlin’s chest, right about his heart. The heart that Gwaine protected, belonged to. He was Merlin’s knight. “Now, that magic trick I mentioned.” He slid down Merlin’s body and adored the laugh the Merlin gave him.


End file.
